


Lonely

by PepelSky



Series: Cupid's Arrow [1]
Category: 2PM (Band), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepelSky/pseuds/PepelSky
Summary: YuBi hasn't seen JunHo in a while and gets lonely when he's late.





	Lonely

YuBi sighed as she tried calling her boyfriend for the umpteenth time and still going to his voicemail. She decided to give up and pack away the dinner she had prepared for them when she realised the clock was about to strike midnight.

She had to fight tears as she got ready for bed, reminding herself that she was an understanding girlfriend and that JunHo definitely loved her.

The two lovers hadn't met in a month since JunHo started filming his latest drama. Last night, he had promised to come over to her apartment and sleep over after the day's work since he wasn't filming anything the day after. YuBi had been excited, going out of her way to cook him his favourite meal but now she wishes she hadn't bothered.

A few minutes after midnight, she was awakened from her sleep by their song, Cupid's Arrow, ringing softly from her phone. Knowing it was her boyfriend, she took her precious time to answer, not looking forward to the apologies he obviously called to deliver.

"Hi," she answered curtly.

She heard him sigh at the other end, perhaps from relief that she answered or from the tone of her voice, "YuBi-ah... I'm sorry."

"I know," she said, "If that's all, I'll hang up first."

"Wait!" He almost shouted, "I'm by your door."

YuBi laughed lightly at that, shaking her head in disbelief. "JunHo-ssi, this is not the time for games and jokes."

"I'm not joking baby," JunHo replied, voice calm and patient.

"Then why didn't you just get in? You know the lock code." YuBi still thought he wasn't serious.

"I didn't know if you still wanted to see me so I had to ask first. I'll come in now."

YuBi heard her door unlocking and though she wanted to remain angry, she found herself running towards her door and jumping into her man's arms. JunHo readily received and held her tight.

"I missed you, I thought you weren't going to come anymore." she cried into his shoulder.

"Even if I had finished at 5am I was still going to come straight here. I missed you too." He replied before putting her down and giving her a slow kiss.

Dating secretly was hard and it was even harder for them to meet each other as much as they wanted but moments like these, when they finally did, made every ounce of it worthwhile.


End file.
